Romantique guimauve et Machiavélisme profiteur
by Audace
Summary: Un être stressé, un jour important, des traditions à respecter particulièrement ennuyeuse, une envie de tout foutre en l'air, un meilleur ami super sympa. Ce sera "Le plus beau jour de sa vie". Poufsouffle romantique, mais aussi Serpentard machiavélique !


_Hello ! Donc encore une fois, tout est à JKR, mais cet OS est dédié à ARnoFool, c'est un bout de son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Elle m'avait demandé y a quelques temps un OS sur Blaise et Charlie, son couple préféré dans HP, et le voilà désormais. J'espère que vous apprécierez, mais même si c'est pas le cas, je m'en fiche ! Elle, elle a aimé, c'est tout ce qu'importe ! Bonne lecture, gens._

Romantisme niaisement guimauve 

et machiavélisme sournoisement profiteur

La pièce faisait six pas de long et quatre pas de large. Il le savait, il l'avait compté – et plus d'une fois. En fait, il l'avait compté tellement de fois que, s'il voulait dénombrer combien, il n'aurait pas assez de doigts, même en utilisant ceux de ses pieds !

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce et se plaça devant un grand miroir. Un geste fébrile, il remit en place son nœud papillon en pestant contre la foutue tradition qu'était de porter une de ces horreurs pour son mariage. Une cravate n'aurait pas suffit ? Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient bousillé toutes les traditions et ils seraient allés se marier sur une île déserte, loin de tout, juste en amoureux. Oui, il était un peu romantique pour un Serpentard, mais personne n'avait le droit de le lui dire ! Sauf que, évidement, dans un mariage on est deux, et qu'il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un fiancé qui tenait aux vieilles traditions. Un nœud pap' ! Plus personne n'en mettait bon sang ! Bon, il avouait aussi que son fiancé ne tenait pas seulement aux traditions, mais aussi à ses organes masculins. S'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés avec les traditions et devant leurs familles de dégénérés, aucun des deux mariés n'en serait sorti vivant : sa belle-mère était une vraie folle furieuse. Il fallait avouer que lui aussi tenait à ses bijoux de famille –et à ceux de son compagnon aussi– donc il n'avait pas vraiment discuté.

Une fois bien battu avec son nœud papillon et l'artifice de torture placé convenablement, il commença à triturer ses boutons de manchette en regardant l'horloge. Ce n'était pas possible : elle avait été trafiquée ! Seulement deux minutes étaient passées depuis son dernier coup d'œil. Non, non, non, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait. Il était sûr que ça faisait plus de deux minutes. Il ne pouvait pas attendre encore un quart d'heure avant d'aller se marier ! Non, il allait défoncer cette porte et, tant pis pour la belle mère respectueuse des traditions, il allait chercher son fiancé et l'épouser sur le champ !

« Je venais voir si tu ne stressais pas trop, mais je vois que c'est inutile. Tu nous fait honte Blaise, on dirait un vrai Gryffondor. » Ironisa un blond en rentrant dans la pièce et surprenant le futur marié sur le point de transformer la cérémonie en grand n'importe quoi.

« Putain, Dray ! » S'écria le noir en sursautant « Frappe avant d'entrer, je vais faire une crise cardiaque moi. Et je suis pas stressé ! »

« Si peu... On dirait juste un Poufsouffle sur le point d'aller demander à sa cible de sortir avec lui, c'est d'un pathétique. »  
>Blaise jeta un regard de tueur à son ami avant de lui tourner le dos et de se remettre face au miroir, vérifiant cette fois si tous les boutons de sa chemise étaient bien de la même couleur et convenablement boutonnés.<p>

« Je me demande bien ce qui m'a fait de choisir comme témoin. J'aurais dû prendre Théo, au moins il m'aurait soutenu, lui. » Grommela-t-il.

« Oh oui, il ne t'aurait jamais dit combien tu avais l'air ridicule et combien il avait honte de toi... Choisir un Gryffondor est déjà un comble, mais un Weasley. J'aurais voulu ne jamais voir ça ! » Fit le blond en affichant un air de désespoir profond.

Blaise réitéra son regard noir à l'encontre de son ami et commença à faire le compte à rebours du temps restant avant son entrée en scène. 780 secondes, 779 secondes, 778 secondes, 777 secondes, 776 secondes...

« Blaise ! Je t'en prie, reprends-toi. On a jamais dû voir un Serpentard aussi sur les nerfs pour son mariage. Salazar s'est retourné dans sa tombe tellement vite qu'il s'est certainement fait un torticolis. »

...769 secondes, 768 secondes...

« Dray, si on a jamais vu Serpentard aussi nerveux, c'est parce que les Serpentards se sont toujours mariés par devoir, non pas par amour. Je suis amoureux moi, et je l'assume totalement. »

...760 secondes, 759 secondes...

« Je t'en prie, mes pauvres oreilles si chastes ne veulent pas entendre parler de ta passion immodérée pour un rouquin, et encore moins des milliers de façons que tu as de le lui prouver. Et je ne te ferais jamais plus boire une goutte d'alcool ; tous les détails de votre vie sexuelle trépidante hantent encore mes nuits ! »

…756 secondes, 755 secondes...

« Dit plutôt que tu es jaloux parce qu'aucun de tes partenaires ne te fait connaître ce que je vis avec Charlie. La prochaine fois que je te cache quelque chose, tu modèreras ta curiosité au moins et tu ne me bourreras pas pour savoir avec qui je sors en cachette. Au fait, personne ne croira jamais une phrase de ta part quand tu y associes le mot chaste à ta petite personne. »

…749 secondes, 748 secondes...

Drago s'approcha soudainement de son ami et lui attrapa les bras, le ceinturant et l'empêchant de tapoter sur la table, comme il le faisait instinctivement depuis qu'il avait commencé son décompte.

« Blaise, par Salazar, arrête ça ! Tu vas me rendre fou. Écoute, ça me brise le cœur de te dire ça, mais tout ira bien. Ton foutu Charlie va dire oui –encore heureux, manquerait plus qu'il refuse–, ton mariage restera comme la noce la plus belle du siècle jusqu'à ce que je me marie et on retrouvera un nombre incalculable de Weasley bourrés à la fin, puisque ces rustres ne tiennent pas l'alcool et savent encore moins comment se modérer. Alors relax, sinon je t'en colle une pour te calmer. »

Ayant l'impression que Blaise avait réussi à se modérer lors de son petit speech, Drago relâcha son ami en soufflant. S'il avait su qu'être témoin l'obligerait à dire ce genre de conneries, il n'aurait jamais accepté ! ... Ou peut être que si, rien que pour être sous le feu des projecteurs ; il s'était quand même arrangé pour que les lumières soient projetées sur toute l'estrade et non pas uniquement sur les mariés pour être certain qu'on puisse l'admirer, lui aussi, dans toute sa splendeur. Oui, c'était le mariage de son ami et alors ?

Le noir pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, observant son ami et une lueur d'amusement plus qu'effrayante passa dans ses yeux. Tout à ses pensées et son auto-congratulation mentale, le blond ne la vit pas et sursauta violemment lorsque les bras de Blaise l'enlacèrent.

« Euh... Blaise, tu fais quoi là ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Je te remercie Dray. »

« De rien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant Blaise, je te promet que j'ai parfaitement compris à quel point ta gratitude m'étais acquise... Blaise ? » Dit-il alors que sa voix grimpait légèrement dans les aigus.

Resserrant son étreinte, le noir se permit un sourire démoniaque dans le dos du blond et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Gigotant, Drago essaya de s'extirper de ses bras, sans succès.

« Blaise ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Non Drago, je veux que tu comprennes vraiment. » Répondit son ami.

« J'ai compris Blaise, tu me remercies et tout va bien. Lâche moi maintenant ! »

« Non Dray. Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Ben lâche moi et explique donc. » Grogna le blond en essayant encore une fois de repousser son ami et en pestant contre la tradition débile –et surtout contre la "foutue poule pondeuse Weasley" qui y tenait tant– interdisant les baguettes magiques dans un mariage. Sans ça, il aurait bien lancé un sort à son ami pour lui faire ça : on aurait dit deux mauviettes de Poufsouffle en pleine crise affective!

Subitement, Blaise fit un pas en arrière, entrainant Drago avec lui, et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Pris par surprise, le blond s'écroula sur son ami qui l'empêcha de se relever quand il se repris et l'assit confortablement sur lui.

« Tu sais Drago, je suis sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, toutes ces années. De comment tu t'es mis en danger pour me sauver pendant la guerre, de ton amitié indéfectible malgré les menaces qu'elle t'apportait, de ton aide pour m'en sortir une fois les combats terminés alors que j'étais considéré comme un paria, de ton soutien lors de mon coming-out, de la façon dont tu as accepté ma relation avec Charlie malgré l'animosité que tu as vis à vis de sa famille, d'avoir bien voulu être mon témoin et préparer cette cérémonie, des efforts que tu as fait pour que cette préparation se passe bien en dépit du fait que tu ais du passer autant de temps avec des Weasley et Potter, de tout ce que tu fais aujourd'hui pour me calmer alors que je suis intenable... En fait Drago, je veux te remercier de toujours avoir été là pour moi. Tu es.. Tu es plus qu'un ami Drago. » Murmura Blaise avec une voix pleine d'émotion « Je veux que tu saches que je t'... »

Avec un grand cri d'effroi, Drago s'extirpa brusquement de sa place et réussi à se relever, faisant preuve d'assez de force pour repousser son ami sous le coup de la peur, et regarda avec des yeux grands comme des globes son ami, prêt à couper court à toute tentative d'épanchement sentimental impromptu. Puis ses yeux gris captèrent les dents qui mordaient fiévreusement une lèvre et les yeux qui pétillaient et il comprit.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Tu me fiches de ma gueule ! J'y crois pas Blaise, t'as conscience de la frousse que tu m'as foutu là ? » S'écria-t-il.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun s'écroula de rire, allant jusqu'à tomber de son fauteuil en croisant le regard courroucé de Drago, alors que ce dernier tapait du pied au sol – faute de pouvoir taper sur le marié : c'était son mariage et ça risquerait d'être mal vu s'il arrivait avec un énorme coquard.

Quelques centaines de secondes plus tard, ayant étouffé son rire en mordant férocement dans son nœud papillon, Blaise se releva en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et sourit à pleines dents.

« Merci Dray, j'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur témoin que toi. Aucun n'aurait su me tranquilliser comme tu le fais si bien. »

« Fous-toi de ma gueule, je dirais rien. » Grogna le blond.

« Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que j'en profite. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard tellement polaire qu'un Détraqueur serait parti en courant s'il l'avait vu, puis laissa apparaître un rictus qui ne promettait rien de bon.

« Profite, profite donc Blaise, parce qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller dire oui. » Annonça-t-il, tout fier de voir – littéralement – blanchir le noir alors qu'il vit sur l'horloge que, effectivement, il était temps.

Se relevant précipitamment, Blaise se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit, sortant dans le couloir presque en courant. Drago attrapa son bras et l'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dray ? Faut que j'y aille, lâche moi ! »

« Non, Blaise, tu te calmes deux minutes, c'est à moi d'y aller en premier. De plus, enlève moi cet air grave de sur ta figure et places-y un sourire niais à vomir, on croirait que tu vas à un enterrement et non pas à ton mariage là. » Dit son ami avant de partir en le laissant en plan.

Resté seul dans le couloir, Blaise fronça les sourcils avant d'étirer ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire avec un stress qui ne lui était pas familier. Inspirant doucement, il s'exhorta au calme en se répétant que tout allait bien se passer. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quiconque allait faire de vagues ; les menaces de Molly Weasley étaient bien assez dissuasives.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il compta doucement quelques secondes, tentant tant bien que mal de camoufler son excitation, puis prit tranquillement –du moins en apparence– la direction de la salle où devaient déjà se trouver la "petite" centaine d'invités... et accessoirement son très-futur-mari. Bien sûr que non ; il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre à stresser !

Suivant comme il se doit les conseils de son ami, Blaise laissa transparaitre sa joie dans un sourire dégoulinant de mièvrerie –comme seuls savent le faire les amoureux, fiancés, mariés et toute cette classe de personnes que tout célibataire déteste–. Sauf que, ce qui aurait faire bondir d'horreur Drago, il n'avait nul besoin de se forcer pour afficher cet air niais et amoureux –ce n'était pas un pléonasme, pas du tout !– puisqu'en vérité, il était dans un état d'euphorie totale, même si le stress s'y mêlait. C'était amusant comme il désirait à tout prix accélérer et se mettre à courir vers Charlie, alors qu'en même temps une partie de son cerveau lui lançait des messages d'alertes "Sauve qui peut ! Demi-tour et barre toi au plus vite !" et qu'une troisième ne cessait de lui répéter que tout allait foirer, que c'était voué à l'échec et autres conneries du genre.

Évidement, en tout bon Serpentard qu'il était, Blaise n'écoutait aucune de ces trois-là : les Serpentards n'ont pas de conscience, s'ils entendent des voix c'est juste qu'ils sont fous. Fou, il l'était certainement. Comme le disait Drago, il s'était "attaché" (Drago avait une sainte horreur du mot "amour", il ne le prononçait jamais, ne voulait pas l'entendre et cherchait à fuir le plus possible tout ce qui dégoulinait de niaiserie ou s'avérait être un minimum romantique... Blaise se demandait d'ailleurs s'il tiendrait jusque la fin du mariage, on fait difficilement mieux dans le genre niais, romantique et promesse d'amour éternel à deux noises) à un Gryffondor, donc il lui manquait beaucoup plus qu'une case. À vrai dire, les nombreux coups pris pendant la guerre avaient dû sérieusement attaquer son cerveau.

Entrant dans la salle, les yeux de Blaise tombèrent directement sur les nombreux invités et il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que cent personnes, ça faisait autant de monde... Il déglutit difficilement et se demanda un instant s'il ne pouvait pas suivre la petite voix numéro deux et fuir en courant. Il était même certain que Drago serait tellement content qu'il pourrait se servir de rempart pour se protéger de Molly Weasley !

Son regard croisa ensuite celui pétillant de son rouquin préféré et il y trouva de l'amour, du désir –bien évidement, même en ayant bouffé son nœud papillon, il était superbe– et surtout, compréhension et encouragements. Adressant un doux sourire à son fiancé, il repris sa marche et s'avança vers l'autel. Sans un mot, il plaça sa main dans celle de Charlie et ils se tournèrent tout deux vers l'officiant, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu la moue clairement écœurée de Drago.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, il écouta d'une oreille le discours du prêtre qui célébrait la messe alors que ses pensées volaient déjà vers leur futur –à deux–, leur nuit de noce –à deux, encore heureux, et qu'il devinait merveilleuse–, les voyages qu'ils feront –en amoureux–, les décisions qu'ils prendront –se concertant entre eux– et plus simplement, leur vie de couple nouvellement marié qui l'attirait tant. Il avait totalement oublié la centaine de paires d'yeux posés sur eux, il n'entendait pas les reniflements typiquement féminins dans l'assistance –plus celui d'Hagrid, que Charlie avait à tout prix voulu inviter, et qui se mouchait dans ce qui semblait être une des nappes de la salle à manger–; il n'y avait plus que lui, Charlie à ses côtés et l'homme qui allait lier leurs vies à tout jamais.

Lorsque vint le moment des vœux, Charlie ancra ses yeux dans les siens et ouvrit la bouche puis balbutia quelques onomatopées sans aucune signification précise avant qu'Harry –son témoin, décision qui expliquait encore plus pourquoi Drago avait détesté préparer ce mariage, puisqu'il devait le faire avec son ennemi de toujours– ne prenne la parole et lui chuchote à l'oreille tout son beau discours, qu'il avait oublié sous le coup de l'émotion. Le roux parla peu, mais ses mots émurent Blaise au plus haut point parce qu'ils lui étaient destinés, parce qu'ils le touchaient profondément et parce que les promesses qu'ils contenaient faisaient écho à tous ses désirs.

À son tour, Blaise oublia ce qu'il voulait dire, tant l'émotion était forte, et ce fut à Drago de lui rappeler –non sans afficher un air de pur dégoût en devant dire tant de stupidités, le tout mélangé à une moue concurrente, vu qu'il faisait face à Harry et qu'ils se défiaient du regard depuis le début des réjouissances.

Aux vœux se succédèrent l'échange d'alliance, la formule rituel et le tant attendu baiser final. De nombreux soupirs se firent entendre dans la salle, mais Blaise et Charlie –dans leur petit cocon d'amour– ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant et les témoins durent intervenir pour que n'ait pas lieu une scène qui aurait pu choquer les plus jeunes yeux; la petite Victoire, son petit frère, ses quelques cousins qui annonçaient déjà une augmentation considérable de la population Weasley et leurs amis regardant avec attention leur "Génial-Tonton-Charlie-Dresseur-De-Dragons" embrasser passionnément le "Grand-Vilain-Blaisounours-Qui-Adore-Son-Surnom-Selon-Tonton-Ry".

Alors que Molly invitait tout le monde à se diriger vers le buffet et que la foule suivait, Blaise se lova contre le torse de son dresseur de dragons personnel –non, il n'était pas possessif !– en observant Drago suivre le mouvement, tout en continuant de se chamailler avec Harry. Maintenant que lui avait trouvé l'amour, il allait s'occuper de son meilleur ami, qu'il avait toujours trouvé bien étrangement accro au beau Survivant... Mais en attendant que l'occasion se présente de mettre à exécution le plan diabolique qui sortirait de son esprit, il allait prendre soin de son mari comme doit le faire tout bon époux. Poufsouffle romantique et niais sur les bords, peut être un peu, mais Serpentard sournois et profiteur avant tout !


End file.
